Żniwiarz Lewiatan
Reaper Leviathan '''to wielkie, drapieżne stworzenie. '''Reaper porusza swoją ofiarę przez kilka sekund przed atakiem. Aktualnie, Reaper nie może uszkodzić Cyklopa, ale ma wystarczająco sił, aby pchnąć go. Istnieje rzadki błąd pozwalający Reaperowi '''zaatakować gracza, gdy ten prowadzi Cyklopa. Włączając płetwy i wszystkie elementy głowy, '''Reaper Leviathan '''aktualnie jest około 2,5 razy wyższy i dwa razy dłuższy niż Seamoth. '''Reaper Leviathan spawnuje się w pobliżu Aurory. Spawnują się zwykle trzy osobniki, oraz w biomie Dunes, gdzie pojawiają się samotnie. Mogą także znajdować się w pobliżu Mountain Island, przy powierzchni. The ' Reaper Leviathan' has also no gravity outside off the water, it is likely seen when the player is standing outside of the water and then they are jumping out of the water and will fly far off, but this will mostly be not possible anymore in the future as seen on trello. Abilities The Reaper Leviathan '''is able to instantly kill any players it attacks outside of their submarine. The '''Reaper Leviathan '''is also able to grab the Seamoth and shake it around. If the player approaches it with the Seamoth, it will grab the Seamoth and shake it around, doing 40 - 45% damage before letting go. The '''Reaper Leviathan has been observed to smash the Seamoth on the ocean floor and destroy it completely after shaking it around. A Seamoth armed with the Perimeter Defense System however, can stun it when it grabs the Seamoth, causing it to let go. Activating the PDS once the Seamoth is grabbed will cause it to immediately relinquish its grip and back off for a few seconds. If attempting to actually kill a Reaper Leviathan, you will need at least four Survival Knives and either a Seamoth armed with the Torpedo System or a Stasis Rifle (Be warned, the latter weapon can have a very diminished effect if poorly aimed). Immobilize the Reaper using either of those weapons, and then follow up with knife attacks to its side. Then once it frees itself, back off (Use the Seamoth, if you brought one) for a bit and repeat. Never swim in front of its face while using the knife, as once the stun effect ends, it can very easily grab you. Killing a Reaper yields no resources or bonus, but it will at least make its surrounding area less dangerous. Reaper Leviathans are currently able to kill Reefbacks and Sea Emperors. Appearance The Reaper Leviathan has a long, muscular, slim body with four fins at its tail and two flippers at the front. It also has two back fins that run along the length of its entire back, and two belly fins which run along a small portion of its belly. From its head, which features a large mouth, as well as two pairs of green eyes and mandibles on each side, protrudes a large ram. Most of the body is white with a shade of light blue. Its chin, ram, fins, flippers, back and belly fins, as well as parts of its mandibles, are of a red color, while the claws in which the mandibles end are dark brown. Gallery Reaper Leviathan (4).jpg|A Reaper grabbing a Seamoth with the player inside. Reaper Leviathan (3).jpg|Reaper Leviathan at night Reaper Leviathan (1).jpg|Reaper guarding the Aurora Reaper Leviathan (2).jpg|Size comparison with the Cyclops Reaper Leviathan (5).gif|GIF - Reaper attacking Seamoth Reapermodel.png|Reaper Leviathan Model from Sketchfab For a more complete gallery, visit Reaper Leviathan/Gallery. Kategoria:Fauna Kategoria:Drapieżniki Kategoria:Biom: Mountain Island Kategoria:Biom: Aurora